Rainy Day
by Kapuchino357
Summary: Two Pokemon Trainers on their way to Goldenrod City, Johto, are caught by a thunder storm in a not-so-friendly village. Their only comfort without the presence of their beloved teams? HUGS! One-shot. Short. PLZ read?


**A/N: Hi there, everybody!**

**Long time no see?**

**Well, I have various excuses for that, but I know better than to waste your time.**

**Now, before you start reading, a couple of things you should know: This short fic is only a sort of introduction of my PokemonTrainer-"self": Lina Brown, and the PokeTrainer-"self" of one of my best Interweb buds: PokeTrainer Eoin.**

**Now that that's clear, Enjoy!**

**Chibi Me: Coty Chong does not own the Pokemon Franchise. Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo do.**

* * *

><p>Rain.<p>

The blond had mixed feelings about it. Really. Sure, it's a good excuse to cuddle with the nearest friend, but it's also a huge in-convenience when you're a Traveling Trainer. Especially if there's no actual Pokemon Center around and you're stuck in a spooky old village.

Eoin and Lina had just arrived in Lamya Village when a thunder storm caught them completely off guard and they had to hide in the nearest Inn. There was no Pokemon Center in the village and this was the only Inn that had next to no clients. It wasn't a very nice place to stay either so that was no big surprise. Of coarse the draw backs didn't end there: The Inn-keeper had made a "NO Pokemon Allowed" rule so the two trainers had to keep their partners in the annoying little spheres called PokeBalls. Neither one of them liked that. What could that grumpy old man possibly have against Pokemon? Eoin neither knew nor cared. He just knew he doesn't like that rule.

Taking the can of Coca Cola from the Soda Machine he turned to walk to the room he and his friend had booked for the night. He could feel the Inn-keeper's eyes on his back and held the urge to visibly shudder at the thought of what may be running trough the man's head. The guy had made a smart alec remark about it being dangerous for a couple of youngsters to stay alone in the same room over night. Of coarse there was nothing like that and the remark only achieved a blushing girl and a death-stare. Not even a fake giggle. Eoin and Lina, who were quite literally like siblings, were honestly surprised at how many people said similar things to them these days. Neither of them really looked it, but people still somehow knew they were both nearing the legal age and were surprised at the fact that the two were still virgin. After all, most the kids their age had already done it. Eoin and Lina simply shook their heads in disapproval.

_'People these days are such perverts!'_

**(A/N: Real life fact!)**

Entering the dark room he ran his eyes over it, effortlessly locating the young artist sitting in the lower corner of the bunk bed, lazily watching the rain fall down. Lina always got like this when it was raining up a storm. It just somehow... made her feel depressed. She liked rain. Really, she did. But that didn't stop her from loosing her artistic enthusiasm when the rain locked her up somewhere. And she had been in an especially bad mood ever since she found out she wouldn't be able to cuddle her cute little eevee while in the Inn. That really did tick her off.

" Here's your Cola." He said throwing the can to her side when she didn't acknowledge his presence in the room and received a quiet "Thanks." shortly after.

Walking over to the window he looked outside at the sky thinking about how nice it would be to get the heck out of this place. The weather report talked about sunshine coming over the Johto Region for the next few days but looking at the weather right now, he didn't believe a word of that. In his opinion, it would be cloudy for a couple more days if the rain managed to end in a few hours. He blinked at the sound of the Cola being opened.

" I don't like this place." Said Lina quietly. " I just don't."

" Why not?"

" I don't know. It just gives off a bad vibe, 'ya kno'? Just so negative..."

" Don't worry. The forecast said it won't be raining tomorrow. We can catch the rail-road train to Goldenrod and get out of here."

" Yeah..."

The girl slowly sipped her caffeine filled beverage calming down her shaking body. She was an addict. If she didn't have caffeine for more than around a week she was prone to complete shut-downs, becoming a nervous wreck and slept most of the day away. Big inconvenience if you're a traveller. In contrast to her Eoin had to stay as far away from the energising beverage as possible, even thou he really liked it. On him it had the same affect as alcohol would. That's why Lina's cup of coffee was always lonely on the table, or accompanied by fruit juice. He couldn't stomach the stuff.

Suddenly the thunderous sounds of a lightning striking filled the air, and just as fiercely left. Nothing but a power shut down left in it's tracks. But to Eoin there was something more interesting than the sudden darkness. His travel buddy had slightly jumped at the sound of the lightning and had almost dropped her drink. This was curious. The blond never thought his friend was the type to get scarred of a loud sound, what with her iPod's volume always being to the max. He often feared that she might go deaf. This was very curious indeed.

" Lina? You're not afraid of a little lightning are you?" He asked teasingly bending down to her level, with his hands on the bed supporting his upper body.

" N-no." Another lightning. " Well, yes. Kinda. But only a little!" She finished, her face almost Tomato Berry-red.

" That's alright. I won't tell." He said and sat down next to her.

Here came his favorite part of a thunder storm: Wrapping his arms around the raven-haired girl's shoulders, he hugged her gently and positioned her head under his chin. Cuddling was a lot of fun. And that's what he liked about thunder storms. People were much more willing to hug during them. Especially his travel buddie. She already loved to cuddle is it was, thunder storms made her even more willing to. Nearly forgetting about her Cola, the young designer simply cuddled up to her friend's chest and hugged him around the waist, careful not to spill anything. Neither of them could wait for the rain to stop so they could let their respective teams out for a stretch but for now, they had no choice but to enjoy the moment. Cuddling always relaxed them.

* * *

><p><strong>Luco (Eoin) &amp; Coty (Me): Please R &amp; R! Thank you!<strong>


End file.
